Attached
by BSManthaLUV
Summary: A oneshot about the friendship and bond between Joan and the whole gang.


**Disclaimer**: Oh yeah I own Joan of Arcadia, and look there goes a pig! It's flying through the air! In case your not understanding English… I don't own it. I don't own the anti drug statement either.

**Thoughts of me: **I just saw the most recent episode of JOA (the one where Adam goes missing) and really adored it. I haven't written anything on this in a while, but I really feel this strong urge to. So kick back, relax, read and don't forget to review. I expect everything from suggestions to praise to criticism to belly button comments! This is written with each character POV so enjoy!

**Grace!**

"I can't believe you got stoned Friedman! I didn't think you were that stupid man." Grace stated point blank, she hated Friedman, but what he did was beyond him! Friedman wasn't stupid, just rude, annoying, blah, all of the above.

Grace saw Friedman shoot a look of ice at Luke. Luke shrugged and cowered to the opposite side of Joan. "You told?" Snapped Friedman irritably.

"I didn't think she was going to announce in a from of public protest." Luke shot back

"Friedman? Stoned? Did I miss something? Wait, Friedman were you at our house getting stoned?" Joan questioned like he was in a courtroom. Grace immediately saw why Joan had won Jack's trial, but didn't dwell on it.

"Chill, I'm done after Luke got stoned to _he flushed it."_ Replied Friedman lowering his voice and narrowing his eyes accusingly at Luke.

Grace looked over at Adam who may as well not have been there. He was staring off into space as far away from Joan as he could get. She wasn't sure why though; they'd made up the day before.

"Just tell Eeyore you couldn't pin his tail back on cause you were out getting stoned. Eeyore my anti drug." Said Joan half laughing, half scowling.

Grace laughed at that trying to break silence. Trying to break the ice. Where were icebreakers when you needed them? Grace chuckled at her own witty thought then stopped thinking of how dorky she was.

Joan 

Joan glanced at Adam who was staring absently into space. She wondered why he was like that. Then pulled herself out of Adam thoughts and tried to figure out what 'riveting' class she had next.

_Math._

Adam was in that class. That would go down in the record of awkward silence moments without a doubt. Normally they sat next to each other.

And there was math class staring menacingly at her, yet beckoning her. She walked toward the door reluctantly pushed the darn thing open and walked inside.

Adam followed.

"What are you thinking about Mister?" Joan asked trying to avoid the book of world records.

Silence.

Incredible silence. Annoying silence. Adam-like silence. She tried to ignore the silence, which was surprisingly very hard to do.

She sat down.

He sat down next to her.

Well there was a start, he didn't totally hate her.

"Adam?" She muttered nudging him trying to get his impossible attention.

"Yeah." He muttered back. Turning to face her.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah Jane, I mean—I'm… yeah" Adam said seeming to be lost in thoughts and at lose for the right words. For any words at all.

Joan listened to the teacher talk about percentages. Trying to decide which made less sense to her.

Adam or math?

**Adam**

Adam searched his brain wildly for an answer. Thoughts had just been rushing back to him lately. About Joan mostly. Right now he was focusing on her Lyme disease and how she thought she could talk to god. Could she talk to god? It would explain all the crazy stuff she'd ever done.

All the stuff she'd put him through.

But there had to be a different explanation.

He ignored any further thoughts about it.

Adam turned his thoughts to Ryan.

Ryan and Joan.

When they'd met they'd seemed to have this knowing of each other, and when he showed Joan his picture of him she seemed sort of hesitant about it. For the millionth time he felt like someone was hiding something from him. He'd felt that way when his mom died to.

His mom.

He drowned that thought. His mom wasn't here, she wasn't going to be again.

Ever.

Ever.

He sighed turning his attention back to class, trying to decide what was more confusing.

Joan or himself?

**Luke:**

Luke liked the feeling of his friends, Friedman, Grace, Adam, and Even Joan. It was all so secure. No math needed or intended into the mixture. Pure luck. Friendship the way he saw it was a game of chance, you bet on a few you gained more, you lost some. It was all a puzzle never to be put together. Of course he never told anyone this they'd laugh at him, call him a nerd, or tell him it wasn't a game of chance it was the game of love.

They were all walking home in a bunch now. Laughing, talking, walking. It was easy and fair.

"Are you guys my friends?" Luke suddenly blurted, he knew it came out of his head. But his mouth? He didn't try to make it come out of his mouth. Lady luck wasn't on his side.

"Sure man I'm your friend." Friedman was the first to reply.

"Can we drop the sappiness dude? I feel like I'm in church. Or 5." Added Grace.

There were a chorus of yes's and laughs.

But he didn't care something told him they were friends.

Friedman $ 

He didn't know why he hung out with them.

Man Friedman had better stuff to do. But then he started thinking about their group of friends and how they came and went.

Mostly went.

There were 3 that left. He didn't feel like thinking of names. To painful, to dumb, sappy. He was turning into Luke.

He turned away from the rest of the group with a wave went into his house, watched them keep walking. Then took out his pot.

**Joan**

"Adam we've got to talk." Joan pulled Adam away from the rest of the group.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I miss you."

"Jo—." She cut him off.

Here came the tears, "I miss what we had, mostly. And if you'd… you'd died the other night I would have too. I'm not saying I want to get back together, but I want you to know, no matter what I say, I miss you Adam. No matter what I say, or do. I know some of its crazy, but I just get going and going and," She lowered her voice, "I have reasons. No matter what though I still care about you, and I have my reasons for whatever act I'm pulling." She was balling now letting tears fall freely, he gave her a hug, letting him rest her head on his shoulder.

She was glad she did that. Joan did it because sometimes God made her to bazzar friendship hurting things. Things that got her in trouble, things that got her hated, everything. And she needed Adam to know that in case God told her to do something she could regret.

But Joan knew god had his reasons, she'd come to trust that. Judith died, that only made Joan stronger. Adam went missing, it showed her how much she cared about him.

She finally understood the phrase,

_Everything happens for a reason._

Friedman $ 

Friedman heard pounding on his door, he was on his 2nd joint and still going, but he wasn't sure if it was important. He crushed the pot and walked to the door.

Luke, and Grace.

Great.

"I smell pot!" Was the first thing Grace hissed as she step through the door.

"Me too." Contributed Luke.

"So?" Friedman mumbled. He liked the escape he imagined saying the real world was so hard; I had so many losses to deal with.

"I stopped so do you!" Luke bellowed.

A tear escaped Friedman's eye.

We're all in this together, he realized looking at his friends.

And then he sat down and talked to them about it.

_We're all in this together._

REVIEW IF YOU LOVERED IT EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T MWAH


End file.
